


My Secret

by SweetLolita



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blood and Gore, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Mania, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Twins are like 16-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: This would stay their secret. No one would have to know how deep their love went. Oh yes, this would forever stay their dirty little secret.





	My Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I personally am not some huge shipper of Pinecest but I was listening to one of my favourite songs, My secret friend by Iamx (ft Imogen heap) again and inspiration struck! Since that song is supposed to be about a demented brother/sister incestuous relationship then why not write about some reverse fall Pinecest! They will be perfect! So yeah hopefully you'll like it!

It was a normal night in the small town of Gravity Falls. The moon and stars were beautifully shining and everybody seemed to be fast asleep, well besides two siblings who were quite busy in their work. Deep in the woods, near a river there could be heard the sounds of giggles and annoyed groans. The giggles were high-pitched and sounded downright maniacal. Then there were also the sounds of stabbing but the victim was already long dead. The victim had been a male in his early twenties. With raven black hair and grey eyes that were now dull and lifeless, looking up at the night sky. On top of him was Mabel with a huge grin on her face. This same guy had been hitting on her earlier at the day and her brother had instantly felt jealous but she already knew what both of them did to boys and girls who hit on either of them. They would be demolished.

This idiot has no idea what he was in for, obviously he wanted sex but he got something so much worse. Mason had let all his jealousy and anger out on him when he came out of his hiding spot. The sight of her brother stabbing this piece of shit over and over again made her so satisfied and turned on all the same. Neither of them wanted anyone else. They loved eachother. They only had eachother to rely on after their parents died in a car accident when they were only four. It wasn't like their grunkle cared too much for either of them and so they were left alone to face the terrifying world together and she couldn't be happier to have her brother by her side, forever and always. 

Mabel had just given this sack of shit finishing touches before she heard her brother talk behind her. "Mabel, come on he's long dead get off of him." She could hear the jealousy in her brother's voice that he was trying to hide behind annoyance. Oh her brother was just so cute! She giggled and turned around, standing up and jumping into her brother's arm which he fairly easily caught her. The same stoic expression was still on his face but she could see the love in his eyes. She pecked his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, my dear brother~ You're not jealous, now are you? You know I only love you!" She exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Her electric blue eyes staring into his, keeping eye contact that neither of them broke.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Me jealous? Why would I be jealous? I know you only love me, my dear sister." He then connected their lips in a passionate kiss that she gladly returned. No matter how many times they kissed it always felt so good and made her feel alive. Obviously they couldn't show their affections and love out in public since their relationship would be deemed as taboo but she had never cared about what others thought. However to keep up their perfect image she was willing to sacrifice her love until it was just the two of them. Both of them got incredibly turned on after every kill they made and both of them being covered in blood just made it so much better. Obviously Mason had brought them fresh clothes too. So they could just dispose of the bloody ones. 

Her and her brother had always been very close, even before their parents death. At school they didn't speak to anyone else no matter how much others tried to pry themselves into their personal space. There were a lot of times when Mason had beat up boys for looking at her for too long. She liked it. She loved her brother and to her this was how love was supposed to be like. Even though she still wasn't fully sure when she realised her feelings for him weren't platonic but so much more then that. Though she thought it was around the age of twelve or thirteen. She thought it was weird how she heard other girls talk about their crushes and hell even going out on some dates while the only thing she thought about was her brother. It was always her brother, nothing else but him and for her that was normal. It was all she had ever known and she knew that she didn't want anybody else but him for the rest of her life.

Suprisingly enough he had confessed to her, well in a way, it wasn't put in words. But one night they were downstairs looking at the TV when she heard a loud groan from besides her and suddenly she was pulled into a kiss by him. Of course she was suprised but she relaxed quickly and it turned into a passionate make out session. When they finished then they were silent and just stared at eachother, but not in an awkard way, it was as if all this sexual tension had finally been released and they both knew they liked eachother in this way.

They obviously kept it a secret and only released their love when they were alone with eachother, just the two of them and nobody else. They found joy in power and money that came with their show. They were rich and well known in town. All boys wanted to see her and the girls were crazy for Mason. Poor fools would never know how much both of them laughed at their pathetic attempts to get their attention. It was just so stupid. Together they killed those most annoying and obviously today had been another one of those leading to them making out. 

Mason set her down on the ground and started to kiss and bite her neck, making her moan out in pleasure. Both of them liked to play for dominance but most of the time she let him take her control over her body and mind because it just felt so good. She rubbed her knee against his crotch making him let out a low groan. Her grin just widening at that. Both of their love for eachother was crazy and they knew it, but they wouldn't change this for the world. 

Soon less and less clothes were on them both as they both kissed and basically rolled around in the blood. Neither of them minding it. She truly felt like she was in heaven like this. When he finally entered her then she let out a loud moan and there were no words spoken besides them uttering the other's name in pleasure. This was the state of bliss they didn't want to leave and just wanted it to stay. 

They continued in this state of bliss for atleast an hour before they mutually decided to call it the end and roll the body into the nearby river. They both dressed up and took their clothes with them, leaving the place while holding their hands. "I love you, Mason." She said as she looked up at him and he grinned down on her. "I love you too ,my dear sister. I will never stop loving you, ever~" 

This would always stay their secret, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments mean everything to me!


End file.
